MINISKIRTS
by CARROTTY.flavor
Summary: 1896 Hot summer, cramp limo ride. Sitting beside Chrome seems to be a really bad idea.


**.MINISKIRTS.**

_An idea that pops up when I was standing in front of my mirror in hot shorts._

_---_

You see, readers, after the whole thing with OF CANDY AND SILK, I have decided that torturing of Hibari Kyouya will not just stop here. And, I shall continue to plague him through his dreams and – well, I will think of something. Let us get back to the subjects of miniskirts. Do you like to wear miniskirts? I mean, I owned at least three of them, all school girl themed. Well, hm, you see, every time I wore them out? Guys stared. Not, _not,_ I emphasize again, because that I have hot legs.

Because, I have thunder thighs! Don't laugh, people. It is not funny. RAWR. Well, we know that Chrome Dokuro is different. She is hot, in Megan Fox way and cute in Olsen twins way. So? Miniskirts are like a must for her! Thank you, Mukuro for thinking about it before hand. He must be thinking of how to seduce Hibari.

Oh, right. Our prime subject, Hibari Kyouya. Hm, I bet you that, like any other boys, miniskirts have a thing gotta do with him.

Well, let us stop guessing and start finding out. By, putting Chrome in a miniskirt situation. Tight and humid.

---

_One bright sunny day in Namimori of ten years later, the Vongola family decided to go out and play. _

Will someone just kill me?

Okay, _re_start.

---

Summer. Ah, water, beaches, getting wet and feeling good. Well, the Vongola family decided that they should be normal for at least one day for such a summer. They decided to go out for a swim at the Namimori's public beach. Well, obviously Reborn decided that they should do it in Mafia Island, but please, Namimori would be enough. So, they decided to stay in Namimori. Mainly and secretly, because Hibari would go _nowhere_ apart from his own homeland's beach.

Weird guy.

As much as Mukuro loves to play, I think the water imprisonment must have taken a toll on him, so Chrome came in his stead. Well, Reborn called a stretch limo for them. So they would have the crowd slightly at the back because Kyoko and Haru are tagging along. You must known that the limo's backseats are not large, I mean, excuse me, that would be nine people in total and belted with beach props. So, they would have to suck in their bellies and squeeze a little.

Well, the seating arrangement turns out funny. From clockwise and left to right were Tsunayoshi, Kyoko, Pissed-off-By-Gokudera Haru, Fuming Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, then came Hibari as his house turns out to be the last stop. Well, when everyone saw how Hibari dresses, they stunned for awhile. Not all the time, you see him stop wearing his prefect coat, black-purple yukata or business suit. He was wearing white tank top with bermudas from Surfer's Paradise! Please gasp as loud as you can, people.

So, our little twenty-five year old was squeezed between Chrome and the right-side window. Well, not that he cares. But, he can't help but to look at least a little. Our cute little twenty-plus year old Chrome was wearing a loose dress shirt with a plain red plaited school girl skirt. Cute and innocently sexy. Sitting so close, their knees touched and he could smell her light scent of lavender hair shampoo. Very _very_ refreshing. Hibari shifted in his seat a little. At first, his seat was okay, but right now, **tight.**

It was as if he had claustrophobia and he couldn't breathe the thick hot air in the limo. Irritated, he used the build-in telephone and asked the driver to turn up the air conditions, thinking that it must be the summer air getting in to the car. The driver calmly replied that it was the highest this vehicle could go, the Storm Guardian had already asked him to turn it up to the highest blowing power.

Highest _blowing_ power. Hibari nearly punch the driver's nose flat. Lemme repeat, _blowing power_. He thought of pink lips and a lollipop. And horrendously, the pink lips looked like it belongs to _someone_ beside him and lollipop looked like one of his _essential body organ_. Sweat began to roll down from his forehead like little snowballs in Switzerland's winter mountains. As the cold air condition blew, his sweat trails turned cold and he shivered.

"Excuse me, Hibari-san, are you alright?" Chrome leaned forward and touched his shoulder light. Cool fingers were felt through his tank top. He nearly moaned in pleasure. High sexual tension was uncalled for, her reaction towards his shiver only seems to build this tension up. Wanting to make her the punching bag for every kind of frustration she seems to be able to invoke, he turned.

And, his eyes accidentally, I repeat, _accidentally_, collided in sight with the soft milky white thighs next to him. He found himself staring at them. Soft and pale, like pearls, they seems luminous upon the black leather seats. Framed with a plaited red cloth, they seems like asking him to touch them and feel them. Just stroke them apart slowly, temptingly like how he would stroke a purring panther in Africa. The idea of being caught in action in the cramp limo seems to make him even more turned-on than normal.

"Fine," he growled, shaking her fingers off his shoulder. He leaned back in to the cramp seat and pulled up his headphones. It was playing _Nickelback's Something in Your Mouth_. Looking out of the window, he tried to focus on the moving greenery outside. Well, physic students, time to put your physic knowledge to use. You people know that windows or mirrors reflect right? Well, this time, they reflected the thing that his mind loves to see, his heart begged him to see and **he doesn't want to see**.

Milky thighs.

What makes it worst is that now, the thighs are rubbing against each other. There were her hands, stroking the rubbing thighs in up and down motions. She was feeling cold with the cold air conditions on high blast. However, looking more carefully, the hands was accidentally pushing up the hem of the skirts, showing off for nice thighs. Hibari nearly banged his head against the wall. While she was cold, damn, he was smoking hot.

Why in the world did he comes to this meet? Why, he asked himself continuously.

'_CAUSE YOU LOOK SO MUCH CUTER WITH SOMETHING IN YOUR –THUMP-_

EXCUSE ME!? That was the last sentence in Nickelback's song that he was listening to. Oh my, it was just when the driver exclaimed that they reached the bright and hot beach. Well, the limo was parked in a way that the right door (Hibari's side) was the one parallel to the pavement. So, everyone would have to drop off at his side, which means that he would have to get out first. I mean, sure thing, Hibari was ecstatic to get out. Immediately, he got out of the car. He shoved the door wide opened for the ones at his back.

Next was Chrome.

Who slide one of her long legs out first to make contact with the pavement.

Well, accidentally, she kicked out a inflated tuna float. Hibari glared at her behind his purple shades before bending down to pick up the stupid tuna. Well, as he picked up the tuna, someone called him behind Chrome who was waiting for him to pick up that piece of crap before putting another leg to the pavement. He looked up to look at the person who called him.

"Hibari-sempai, thank you – "

The rest of the words was drowned out by his brains which simply refuse to function.

Chrome was sitting with her legs open, in a miniskirt. And he accidentally, _truly by accident_, saw what she wore underneath. Pineapples. Hm, weird. Immediately, he looked away and grunted as he straightened himself up. It was then, blood went to his brains and functioned out something. Something that made him threw the inflatable tuna at Tsuna's face and he stalked down towards the shining waters of Namimori's beach.

'_CAUSE YOU LOOK SO MUCH CUTER WITH SOMETHING IN YOUR –THUMP-_

From that fateful day onwards, Hibari Kyouya threw away all his Nickelback album and deleted off all their songs from his Itunes.

---

Hibari-kun, it is just pineapples.

You're so weird, truly.


End file.
